superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vandal Savage
Vandal Savage'''He is never identified by this name, only by the aliases he used in the time periods he's shown in. His "real" name is based upon the comics. is an immortal supervillain. He is 52,000 years old, and so through the ages he's ruled as a tyrant in various lands under various names: Khafre, Cheops, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar,In the Post-Crisis Earth, Vandal Savage wasn't Caesar, when in fact, Vandal Savage was apparently behind his assassination. However in the Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity he was Caesar, and since Earth-1A is more similar to Earth-One than any other earth shown in the comics, one could conclude that this is the case here as well, although there's no concrete evidence. Gengis Khan, Blackbeard, Vlad the Impaler and Jack the Ripper. He was a close friend and an adviser of Adolf Hitler during World War II. History Prehistoric Era Vandal Adg was a member of the '''Blood Tribe during the Prehistoric era. He was a ruthless hunter. One day a meteor from outer space crash-lands near him, and he is bathed in radiation that gives him super intelligence and immortality.This is conjecture based upon his origin in the comic books. Egypt In Ancient Egypt, Vandal Savage takes the identity of Khafre, and becomes the ruler of Egypt. During his reign, the Pyramids of Egypt and the Great Sphinx of Giza are constructed.This is conjecture based upon the comics. Julius Caesar .As seen in Gen 13 (film) (2000).|left]] Around 49 BC, Vandal Savage, under the identity of Julius Caesar becomes a general and later becomes a dictator in Rome. During the Gallic Wars, he overthrew the city of Alesia in the conflict known as the Siege of Alesia.As seen in Gen 13 (film). He is responsible for the transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 1977, Wonder Woman compared Mongor's attempts to conquer the Earth to that of Julius Caesar's plans, as well as Napoleon and Alexander the Great, whom she said were doomed to fail in the end.As seen in the Super Friends season 2 episode City in a Bottle (1977). Julius Caesar's great-nephew, and adopted son, Caesar Augustus, was the first Emperor of Rome. When Grodd and Solomon Grundy stranded Batman and Robin in [[Rome|'Ancient Rome']], Augustus accuses them of stealing his treasure, and he ruthlessly has them taken to the Colosseum to be killed by the Lions, but they are rescued by Superman.As seen in The Time Trap. Blackbeard In the 17th century, Savage took on the identity of Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, who was a notorious English pirate who operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of the American colonies during the late 17th century. Once, Atom and Wonder Woman are transported to this year by Doctor Wells' time machine and they confront Blackbeard on his pirate ship. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Intelligence': Savage was granted special enlightenment by the meteorite. That combined with the wisdom he has obtained from his incredibly long life, he is most likely one the most intelligent people in the world. This version of Savage is the only one to have his intellect superpowered. (In other versions his super intellect was not a direct result of the meteor, but rather indirect as his immortality gave him the chance for unlimited education and extraordinary life experiences). *'Immortality': Unlike most humans, Savage is not bound by a life span. He's 52,000 years old and he hasn't aged a day since he was first exposed to the radiation of the meteorite. Death cannot claim him in any imaginable way known. If he is decapitated, his body would grow back. Even if he were to be disintegrated, a single cell would cause his body to rejuvenate itself. *'Accelerated Healing': As an immortal being who cannot die, any time he is wounded, even if it were a wound that would be fatal to anyone else, he would heal very quickly. Appearances Super Friends *1980 Short: Elevator To Nowhere Notes *'Vandal Savage' (of Earth-Two) made his first appearance in Green Lantern Vol. 1 # 10 (Winter 1944). References External Links *Vandal Savage at the DC Database *Vandal Savage at Wikipedia Category:Meta-human Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Villains Category:Green Lantern enemies